


All for You

by angelsfalling16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets a little rambly, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I'm terrible at tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and Cas adores him, but it's cute, what else is there to say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Cas proposes to Dean when they're sitting together on a park bench and watching the sun set.





	All for You

“I’m sorry about dinner,” Cas says.

He and Dean are sitting on a bench in the park, and the sun has begun to set, turning the sky a mix of pinks and oranges. They’ve just finished eating dinner, and Dean is eating the pie that Cas insisted on buying him. The park is mostly empty as most people have gone home to eat dinner, so it’s a quiet night as they sit together.

“It’s alright, Cas,” Dean assures him, finishing off the last of the pie when Cas says he doesn’t want any. “This is good, too.”

“Food from a gas station? Eating on a park bench?”

“Yes.” He puts his arm behind Cas to try to emphasize that he’s good here, in an attempt to tell Cas that he likes it here with him without actually saying anything.

“I wanted to make you something. Or we could have gone out to eat.” Cas still sounds a little upset with himself. He hadn’t meant to burn the meal that he had so carefully been trying to prepare for Dean, but he was still trying to get the hang of cooking.

“This is good, Cas.”

“Are you certain?” Cas asks looking up into Dean’s eyes, framed by a myriad of freckles.

“Yes. The main thing is that you didn’t start a fire, and no one got hurt.”

Cas grimaces. “That’s probably would have been what happened if you hadn’t shown up when you did.”

“Then it’s a good thing that I was there. What would you do without me?” Dean murmurs into his ear.

“I was actually hoping that I could talk to you about that.”

“I’m not going to leave you, Cas. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I know—.”

“And I already told you that I wouldn’t kick you out again.”

“That’s not—,” Cas tries to say, but Dean interrupts him again.

“I don’t want you to worry about having a place to stay. You always have a place with me. And Sam, of course.”

He’s beginning to ramble, and Cas realizes that Dean isn’t going to stop talking unless Cas makes him, so he turns his head slightly and presses his lips to Dean’s. When Dean gets going, it’s hard to get him to stop, especially when it’s about Cas and how welcome he is with the brothers.

Dean sighs against Cas’ lips and pulls him back into him when he tries to pull out of the kiss. Cas lets him for a moment, but then he pushes Dean gently away.

“I love you, but would you let me say what I’m trying to tell you?” Cas asks him.

Dean opens his mouth to say something, but then he thinks better of it. Cas gives him one more quick kiss before getting up and kneeling down on one knee in front of Dean, his trench coat falling around him. Dean’s eyes widen in surprise, and he wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what, so he keeps his mouth shut.

“Dean,” Cas says in his gravelly voice, looking up into the beautiful green eyes. “I am millions of years old. I have seen countless humans be born, and I have watched most of them die. Some far too young. I have watched all of them come and go—.”

“Cas,” Dean interrupts, unable to stop himself. “You’re kinda killing the mood here.” He’s smiling teasingly at him, though, and it’s one of the many things that Cas loves about him.

“Just listen. I have watched a lot of humans, and they have all died while I have stood by and done nothing.”

“Cas—.”

“Dean,” Cas practically growls. “Please listen. I’m trying to tell you something.”

Dean nods, and he has to bite his lip to keep himself from interrupting again.

“I have watched them all, but I have never felt such a profound connection to any of them. I never tried to save anyone that I wasn’t told to. I did my duty, and I moved on.” He pauses, and Dean is surprised to see tears brimming in his eyes. “But then I met you. I pulled you out of hell, and something changed inside of me. I fell. Quite literally,” he says with a smile. “I’m hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you.”

He repeats the same words that he said all those years ago, but it is different this time. He says it fondly instead of angrily.

“I don’t regret anything that I did for you, Dean,” he assures him. It’s important that Dean knows this. “I’ve made some mistakes along the way, but all of it has led me to this moment. To you. And Dean, I wouldn’t change a single moment. Because I love you, and I want to continue on with you, hunting things, saving people…”

“The family business,” Dean finishes, his voice hoarse. He hadn’t realized that there were tears in his eyes, too. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He always thought that he would die alone, during a hunt, with no one around to say goodbye.

“Exactly. So, Dean. I want to ask you if maybe you would want to—.”

“YES,” Dean nearly shouts.

 “You didn’t let me finish,” Cas says, attempting a frown but unable to fight the smile he feels spreading across his face.

“I’m sorry,” Dean says, wiping away the single tear that escaped. “Go ahead.”

“Dean Winchester, will you make me the happiest angel to ever exist and marry me?”

“Yes. Of course, I will, Cas.” He reaches a hand out to his angel, pulling them both to their feet so that he can kiss him.

“I don’t have a ring,” Cas says when they pull away to catch their breath.

“It’s okay,” Dean says, smiling fondly. Of course, that’s what Cas would be worried about right now.

“But Sam said it was traditional.”

“Cas. I don’t need a ring. Nothing about our relationship is traditional, and that’s what makes it so special.”

“I love you,” Cas says, so thankful that this is the human that he gets to spend the rest of his life with.

“I love you, too,” Dean says before kissing him again.

*******

Deans turns to Cas later that night as they lie in bed, wrapping his arm around the angel’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Cas runs his hand through the hunter’s close-cropped hair, and Dean lets his eyes drift close, relaxing into his touch, before he speaks.

“There was a moment earlier tonight that I actually thought you were going to ask if you could be a hunter and if I wanted to hunt with you,” Dean admits quietly.

“But we already hunt together,” Cas says into his hair, “and I thought I already was a hunter.”

“You’re not a hunter,” Dean says, propping himself up so that he can look into Cas’ blue eyes.

Cas frowns, looking hurt. He knew he wasn’t the best hunter, but he was trying his best to get better at it. Dean runs his hand down the side of Cas’ face, stopping when his thumb comes to rest on the corner of Cas’ perfect mouth.

“You’re something much better than a hunter,” Dean murmurs.

“And what’s that?” Cas asks as rolls over on his side so that they are lying chest-to-chest.

Dean pulls Cas into him with a gentle hand on his lower back and murmurs against his lips, “my fiancé.”


End file.
